In a studio in a broadcast station, for example, plural television cameras (hereinafter referred to as TV camera) are simultaneously used upon producing a single broadcast program. When plural TV cameras are used, it is important that there is no color misregistration among respective TV cameras.
When a color misregistration is caused between a TV camera A and a TV camera B, and with this state, an image is switched from an image acquired by the TV camera A to an image acquired by the TV camera B, a color in the image that is on air might be changed, resulting in that a viewer might have a feeling of strangeness.
In order to eliminate the color misregistration among the respective TV cameras, a reference chart (grayscale chart, color chart, etc.) is simultaneously photographed by the plural TV cameras, when plural TV cameras are used in a TV production of a broadcast program. During the simultaneous photographing, an adjustment operation is performed in such a manner that image levels of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) channels are equal among the respective TV cameras.
However, this adjustment method has drawbacks (1) and (2) described below.
(1) Since the TV cameras are manually adjusted one by one, the adjustment operation takes much time, as there are many TV cameras that are used.
(2) This operation is a significant operation for determining a “picture” of the broadcast program that is to be produced. Therefore, only a skilled operator with much knowledge about a creation of the picture of the broadcast program can do this operation.